


The Water Balloon War

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Childish Chaos [3]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Adorable Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Chloe and Max are beans, Chloe gets in trouble, Chloe gets put in a dress, Gen, Glitter Returns, Headcanon, Rachel is an angry momma, This is one of my favorite stories I’ve written, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Rachel plans a water balloon fight for the girls and she unwittingly gets involved.
Relationships: Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Childish Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Rachel’s POV

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining overhead in the clear blue sky and a warm breeze rustling the spring green leaves. The girls were still napping, so that gave me time to prep a game for them to play. My friend, Dana, allows us to use her backyard for our outdoor activities. She lives right across the street, so it’s extremely convenient for us. I decided to put together a water balloon fight because it was such a nice day. But the balloons would be filled with a mixture of water and glitter since we still had **_tons_** of glitter in the craft drawer. I grabbed two small tubs and got to work filling the balloons. Chloe’s ammo was blue with black glitter inside and Max’s ammo was white with pink glitter inside. Once I finished filling the tubs, I texted my friend and she helped me carry them to her backyard.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief when I was greeted with silence back at the apartment. I quietly shut the door and took a seat on the couch to catch my breath. I still couldn’t believe that I’d managed to set up the game without waking them up.

Once I caught my breath, I stood up with a stretch. I needed to go wake the girls and get them fed. I walked into the nursery to find Chloe quietly coloring and Max still sleeping on the bed. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

“Hey Max, time to wake up,” I cooed as I gently shook her awake. She replied with a groan and batted my hand away. I tapped on Chloe’s shoulder and, when she looked at me, I motioned to the sleeping bean. She grinned and quickly climbed onto the bed. She then perched herself on top of Max and gingerly bounced on top of her.

“Max. Wake. Up!” She giggled as she bounced. They’ve done this to each other a few times, but they mostly use it to wake **_me_ **up. After a few more bounces, Max grumpily shoved Chloe off her and sat up.

“Good afternoon sleepyhead,” I chuckled as she shot me the cutest death glare ever. “Now, let’s eat some lunch. I have a fun afternoon planned for you girls and you’re gonna love it!”

* * *

Once the monsters had been fed, I helped them get changed into their swimsuits. They questioned me nonstop, but I’d grown (mostly) immune to their charms. When they realized I wouldn’t give in, they quietly pouted. I’d set out dresses for them to wear over to Dana’s house. Max put hers on with no complaint. Chloe, on the other hand, **_hates_** dresses. I had to have Max literally pin her down so I could get it on her. They looked absolutely adorable, even though Chloe was extremely grumpy about it. She hated putting on “doll clothes” as she called them.

“Chloe, it’ll be worth it,” I promised as I attempted to put on her sandals even though she was still squirming around. She managed to kick off one of her sandals and I quickly caught it before it hit me in the face. I’d had enough of her resistance. Max had already gotten her sandals on and was sitting on the teddy bear, patiently waiting for me to finish with Chloe.

“Chloe, if you keep fighting me, I’m not gonna let you participate in the activity I have planned. I will take your place instead,” I threatened, and she immediately stilled, giving up all resistance.   
I sighed and put her other shoe on. We all stood up and left the nursery. The girls immediately rushed over to the door and waited for me. I opened it for them, and they raced each other down the stairs, as is tradition. I quickly grabbed the bag that I’d prepped while the girls were still sleeping. It contained towels, some snacks, a change of clothes for all three of us, my phone, my book, and safety goggles for the girls. I slung it over my shoulder as I slipped my sneakers on then exited the apartment, locking the door behind me. I caught up to the girls who were patiently waiting by the building exit. We left the building and made our way over to Dana’s backyard.

Once we arrived, I opened the back gate and led the girls over to the patio. I set the bag down on the table and walked over to the shady spot Dana and I had left the tubs in.

“Alright girls, ready to see what I have planned for you two?” I asked as I grabbed the cloth covering the tubs. They both nodded eagerly, and I pulled the cloth off with a dramatic flourish. Their eyes widened as they realized what the tubs contained and they both ran over to me, nearly tackling me into a hug. I laughed as they let go and ran back over to the table. I quickly dragged the tubs over to the edge of the patio as the pair took off their dresses and set them on the table. Afterwards, I grabbed the goggles from my bag and handed them to the girls. Those would help keep glitter out of their eyes. They put them on and proceeded to run over to their respective ammunition buckets.

“Don’t aim at each other’s faces please! There’s glitter mixed in with the water,” I called and they both gave me a thumbs up in acknowledgement. I sat in one of the patio chairs and proceeded to read my book as the war began.


	2. Chloe’s POV

As Max and I chased each other around, we ended up in a position where she was directly in front of Rachel. I aimed a shot at Max’s shoulder and fired, but I’d miscalculated. It flew over her shoulder and hit the side of Rachel’s chair, splattering her with black glitter.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price!" Rachel exclaimed and I gulped. She never used my full name unless she was **_extremely_** pissed. I was sooooooooooo dead. I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up her hand, signaling she didn’t want to hear anything.

"Max, hand me one of your balloons, please," she instructed, and Max happily placed one in her hand before stepping to the side and grabbing Rachel’s phone to film my fate. Her green eyes were ablaze with anger and it reminded me of the time she confronted her dad. She aimed then took a shot at me. I braced myself for impact and a second later, it landed as a direct hit on my chest.

"OW! What the hell, Rachel?" I said and another shot was thrown at me, this time landing on my leg.

"Language, young lady!" She said with a laugh. Max stopped filming and set the phone down before whispering in her ear. “That’s not a bad idea, Max. I think I will join your team.”

"That’s not fair!" I complained.

"All's fair in love and war, Chloe," she replied with a smirk. The war resumed as Rachel and Max tag-teamed me until we ran out of ammunition. In the end, I had won the war. After all, numbers don’t win the war; _the soldiers do_.


End file.
